


The Road Trip

by Animationfantic



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animationfantic/pseuds/Animationfantic
Summary: A simple camping trip turns into overly-complicated chaos when Hater and Peepers struggle to figure out wildness survival.





	1. Chapter 1

“Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!”

“Keep saying it and I’ll leave you here,” Peepers muttered under his breath.

Hater rolled over so he was on his belly. He crossed his arms, cupping his chin in both hands. “You’re so grumpy. Lighten up, Peepers. Look, even Tim’s excited.”

Tim screeched happily from under the bed. Peepers didn’t look up from what he was doing. “He’s not coming with us.”

The mattress groaned as Hater leaned over. He straightened up with Tim’s claws latched over his face. “How can you say now to our little guy?” Hater asked in a hurt voice.

Peepers looked at him. Hater pulled a ridiculously sappy sad face. Tim whined. “Like this.” Peepers looked at Tim, with no change in expression. “No.”

Hater groaned and slumped down. Smiling to himself, Peepers scratched Tim’s head. The spider purred lazily. Putting the papers aside, Peepers shuffled across the bed and sat next to Hater.

Hater still looked crushed. “He’ll miss me. I’ll miss him!”

Peepers nuzzled him. “Don’t do that! You know I get upset when you do. It’s just a couple of days, we’ll be home before you know it.” Hater groaned dejectedly. Peepers rubbed his cheek. “C’mon, frumpy. It’s a camping trip. Tim gets carsick. And what if he gets lost?” Hater mumbled something. Peepers didn’t hear the exact words, but recognized the tone. “Thanks, babe,” he said, kissing Hater’s cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

Hater nuzzled him briefly. “Sure, whatever. Who’s babysitting Tim-Tim?”

“Wander is,” Peepers said, stifling a laugh.

Hater’s head snapped up. Tim jumped off the bed, hissing. “What?!” Hater roared.

Peepers shushed him. “Easy, big fella. Take it easy.” Peepers wrapped his fingers with Hater’s, and the skeleton scowled at him. Peepers squeezed his hand. “Think about it,” Peepers said. “The Watchdogs are terrified of Tim, Wander adores him. It all works out.”

“But I don’t want Wander on my ship,” Hater whined.

Peepers elbowed him gently, trying to cheer his boyfriend up. “Sylvia’s gonna be watching him, Wander won’t cause any trouble, Hater, I promise.” Peepers kept his voice low and soothing. He kissed Hater’s hand. “Trust me. C’mon. Road trip, road trip!”

Hater growled affectionately. “Fine,” he muttered. “Road trip.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peepers heaved the last suitcase into the backseat. The van was stuffed full of emergency supplies. Peepers always packed for any situation. With Hater, it was always good to have a backup plan. Or two.

Peepers counted the list on his fingers.  _Let’s see, first aid kit, second aid kit, backup kit, flashlights, three sets of batteries, two emergency flares, matches, blaster, backup blaster, backup of that blaster, map, my clothes, blankets…Am I missing anything?_ He squinted into the jam-packed backseat. _Got the_   _cloaks for Hater, a backup cloak, his favorite guitar, air mattress, sleeping bags, and enough food to feed half the Skullship…I think that’s everything._

“Hater, let’s go,” Peepers called.

“Just a minute!”

Peepers rolled his eye. He slammed the back door and trotted to Hater’s side. Hater was in the middle of saying goodbye. He held Tim in his arms and was busy leaving instructions.

“-his bedtime is 10:30 sharp,” Hater was saying to Wander and Sylvia. “He likes to be scratched, but not too much, and make sure he gets _lots_ of exercise.”

Wander nodded seriously. He was really listening to Hater’s strict orders. Peepers smirked. Sylvia caught his eye and waved. She looked half-annoyed, half-amused.

 _Figures._ Peepers chuckled. _Wander’s overjoyed, Syl can’t care less._

“Don’t forget to feed Tim, and stay out of our bedroom!” Hater said sternly, scowling at Wander.

“We really appreciate you two doing this,” Peepers told them, extending his hand to shake.

Wander wrung his hand. “No problem, Peepers! It’s no trouble." He sounded genuine, even as Tim snarled. A bubble of acid popped between the deadly fangs.

 _You say that now,_ Peepers thought. _And it’s a free excuse to be on the ship._

“Anything for you and Hater,” Wander gushed. “We love Captain Tim!” He glanced over his shoulder. “Right, Syl?”

“Speak for yourself,” Sylvia muttered, shaking hands.

She pulled Peepers into a swift, tight hug. "Thanks, Syl," Peepers said under his breath.

She snorted and patted his shoulder. "You owe me, you optic nerd."

Peepers laughed as the broke apart. "I'll make a note, Zbornak," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

Peepers clapped his hands. "OK, last minute stuff," he said. “Tim _will_ get into the vents. Wander, don’t chase him, he’ll spit acid. Just put some food in his dish, I left it in the kitchen. He’ll eat when he gets hungry.”

Sylvia raised an eyebrow. “Won’t he get stuck?”

Peepers snorted. “We couldn’t be so lucky. I’m kidding,” he added quickly as Hater glared at him.

"Not funny," Hater growled. "Can you manage my special little guy?"

“Don’t worry, Hater, we’re gonna have _lots_ of fun, won’t we, Syl?” Wander asked cheerfully.

“Oodles,” Sylvia said sarcastically.

Hater coughed as he nuzzled Tim. “Bye, Tim-Tim, Daddy will be back soon.”

Tim purred, nibbled Hater’s glove and scuttled off, his legs clattering on the tiled floor. Peepers felt a lump form in his throat.  He patted Hater’s arm. “It’s all right, honey,” Peepers murmured. “We’ll be back in a few-” He stopped midsentence as Tim clattered back into the hangar. The spider twined himself once around Peepers’ ankles, purring. Peepers had to swallow. “Love you, too, Tim,” he said thickly.

He scratched Tim under the chin, and Tim purred even louder. Hater knelt down and pulled Peepers and Tim into a hug. Wander eyes were swimming in joyful tears. Sylvia looked like she was trying not to laugh. “G’boy, Tim, saying bye-bye,” Hater sniffled.

Peepers blinked hard, cleared his throat, and straightened up. “C’mon, we gotta go, or we’re gonna hit traffic.”

Hater gave Tim one last pat. “All right, Peepers.”

Peepers climbed into the van and buckled himself in. Hater slipped into the driver’s seat right next to him. “Ready?” Peepers asked.

Hater slammed the door, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “What’d I do with the keys?” he muttered.

Peepers jangled them. Hater reached out, but Peepers pulled them out of his reach. “Put on the seatbelt, or we’re staying here.” Hater made another swipe, but Peepers swatted his hand away. “Buckle up!”

Hater made a point of rolling his eye as he snapped the seatbelt in place. “Happy?”

Peepers passed him the keys. “Safety isn’t a joke. And the way _you_ drive, we’ll need all the protection we can get.”

“I’m a great driver,” Hater muttered, and Peepers laughed.

“Save it for the road, lovebirds,” Sylvia called.

“Aww, Syl, they’re so adorable,” Wander cooed. “Let ’em flirt!”

Peepers flushed.

Hater scowled at Wander. “We’re not adorable!” He slammed on the gas, and the van shot into deep space. Peepers watched the Skullship in the rearview mirror, getting smaller and smaller. “Adorable,” Hater huffed. “Stupid star nomad.”

Peepers ran a finger lightly along Hater’s shoulder bone. The skeleton shivered under his touch. “You _are_ cute,” Peepers teased him. “Adorable might be pushing it, though.”

He giggled as Hater tickled his belly. Peepers twisted and wriggled. Hater kept one eye on the road. The other eye gleamed with affection as he watched Peepers writhing in his seat, gasping for air. “ _You’re_ the adorable one.” Still laughing, Peepers latched onto his fingers as Hater stopped tickling him. “Come here, cutie,” Hater chuckled. He scooped Peepers up and deposited the Watchdog in his lap. Peepers wriggled under the seatbelt so it covered them both. “What’s our destination?” Hater asked.

“You know where we’re going,” Peepers said. A flicker of confusion lanced up his spine. _Did he really forget?_

“Of course I do,” Hater purred. He kissed Peepers. “It just seems right to ask my copilot.”

His confusion evaporated in a tide of affection. Peepers nuzzled into Hater’s cloak, laughing. _This is gonna be a great trip!_


	3. Chapter 3

The air grew steadily colder the longer they drove. Peepers snuggled down in Hater’s lap, enjoying the warmth. Hater had higher cold tolerance, so the heat was off. Peepers curled up against the glowing ribs, soaking up Hater’s supernatural heat.

“Welcome to Chion, Peepers,” Hater said.

Peepers stared out the window, and gasped. “It’s incredible!”

The whole planet was a breathtakingly pristine white. A crisp sheet of snow covered everything. Below them, a dark forest stretched from horizon to horizon. Fat white flakes drifted lazily down from a cloudy sky. A glittering river wove between the thick trees like a shimmering silver ribbon.

“It’s incredible,” Peepers repeated.

“Yeah,” Hater agreed. “Ready to go camping, Peeps?”

Peepers nuzzled him. “You know it, big fella.”

Hater parked the van at the edge of the river. Peepers pulled a sweater over his uniform before leaping out. His boots crunched deliciously in the deep snow. Peepers stomped in a circle, giggling.

“Having fun?” Hater called.

Peepers blinked warmly at him. “I’m testing the terrain!”

Hater snorted and rolled his eyes. “Nerd.”

Peepers didn’t reply. He knelt down and grabbed a gloveful of snow. “Hey, Hater! Think fast!” He hurled the snowball. It hit Hater full in the face and dissolved into powder. Peepers burst out laughing.

Hater shook the powder from his horns. “You little…”

Peepers held his aching ribs, breathless from laughing. Hater dove at him, growling playfully. They rolled over and over, pelting each other with snowballs. Their laughter rang through the trees as they wrestled. Out of breath, they collapsed against the van, panting and chuckling. Peepers rested his eye on Hater’s shoulder. His back was drenched in snow and sweat. He snuggled against Hater, drinking in the tranquil beauty. Ice crusted the edges of the chattering river. A solid wall of tall pine trees surrounded them, filling the air with the sharp tang of cedar. Snow glittered on the branches like icing on a cookie.

Hater sighed and stretched, wrapping an arm around Peepers. “It’s wonderful out here,” he said contentedly.

Peepers laced his fingers around Hater’s, holding his hand very tightly. “This is gonna be a good trip,” he agreed. “Let’s get some firewood before we freeze.”

The sun was almost down by the time they had gathered enough wood. Peepers constructed a fire pit with the largest river rocks he could find. Clearing away some snow, he piled the stones in a rough circle. Hater dumped a bundle of sticks in the makeshift fire pit.

Peepers nudged a stray twig back into place. “Looks good. Nice job.”

"Try not to sound so surprised, huh?" Hater said sarcastically.

Peepers leaned back on his boots and searched his pockets. “I can’t believe it!” he groaned. “I forgot the flarpin’ matches!”

Hater winked at him. “Matches? Really, Peepers? Watch the master.”

He pointed a finger at the twigs and a bolt of green lightning shot from his glove. The wood burst into flames. Peepers yelped and leapt backwards. Hater immediately stepped in, shielding Peepers from the flying embers with his broad back. “Oops,” Hater mumbled.

“You never do things halfway, do you?” Stifling a smile, Peepers headbutted him affectionately. “We came here to go camping, not burn down the forest.”

Hater nuzzled him back, smiling sheepishly. "Shut up, Peepers."


	4. Chapter 4

Night fell fast on Chion. The temperature dropped with the sun. Ten minutes after the light vanished over the treetops, Peepers conceded defeat and dug his sweater out of the van. He huddled close to the fire, trying to ignore the biting chill. Hater hadn’t noticed. He didn’t get cold easily.

Hater had an open bag of marshmallows at his side and a long stick in the fire. “S’mopre?” Hater asked thickly.

“No, thanks,” Peepers said. “I prefer my desserts intact. Not burnt to a crisp.”

As if on cue, the marshmallow burst into flames. It oozed off the stick and fell into the fire with a bubbling hiss. Hater stared miserably at the charred mess. “Oh, man.”

Trying not to laugh, Peepers said, “B-better luck next time.”

Hater looked at him. “Cold?” he asked.

“N-no,” Peepers said, very sarcastically. “I l-like wearing three layers for f-fun!”

“If you wanted to cuddle, just say something,” Hater chuckled. He dropped the stick and opened his arms. “C’mon.”

Too cold to argue, Peepers ran into his arms and curled up on Hater’s broad chest.

Hater stopped laughing. He wrapped Peepers up in his cloak. “Man, you really are cold, aren’t you?”

“W-what was your first clue?” Peepers asked through chattering lids.

Hater bundled him up tighter. Peepers couldn’t move. It was like being in a straightjacket. But the Watchdog was too cold to care. He burrowed deep in Hater’s cloak, soaking in the electric heat from Hater’s hands.

“Better?” Hater asked.

“Yeah,” Peepers told him. He shivered comfortably. “Much better.”

Hater adjusted his grip, cradling the Watchdog on his shoulder. 

Wrapped in a toasty hug, Peepers felt his eyelid start to droop. "You coming to bed?” he asked drowsily.

“Not yet. I’m still hungry. You go get some sleep, I’ll be in soon.” Hater indicated the held-empty bag of marshmallows.

 _The few unburned survivors,_ Peepers thought, and smiled.

Half-asleep, Peepers tried to think up a counterargument, but yawned. No point staying awake. Standing on tiptoe, he kissed Hater lightly on the cheek. “Night, sweetie.”

He squeezed Hater’s shoulder and slipped into the van. Leaving his snowy boots in the corner, Peepers slithered under the comforter, rolling into a tight ball.

Peepers yawned again. _Bedtime._

Still wearing the sweater, Peepers pulled the comforter up to his eyelid and curled up. It was pitch-black outside when the van door opened. Peepers woke up with a grunt. He peered at the back door, wrinkling his lower lid, trying to focus. A hulking shadow kicked the door shut and settled beside him on the mattress.

Peepers squinted at the dark shape. “Hater?”

A massive hand tapped the spiked helmet. “Duh.”

Peepers blinked hard, and Hater came into focus, his cheeks flushed from cold and marshmallow all over his face.

Chuckling, Hater eased the helmet off Peepers and laid it aside. “You’re gonna poke somebody’s eye out with this thing one of these days,” he said, kissing Peepers lightly.

Still half-asleep, Peepers snuggled against the familiar bulk. “Funny,” he said with sleepy sarcasm. “I thought bad guy stuff was all about pres…pres…”

A huge yawn cut him off. “Presentation,” he finished.

“I’m the presentation, baby boy,” Hater said as he kicked off his sneakers.

“And I’m the brains,” Peepers said bitterly. “Yeah, I know.”

Grumpily, he rolled away from Hater. _Like I need reminding. He’s tough and big and impressive and I’m just…_

“Don’t be stupid! You’re not the brains,” Hater said, peeling off a sock.

Peepers raised his eye and blinked confusedly. “Huh?”

Hater kicked off the other sock. “C’mon, Peepers, you don’t think you’re just the smarts in this operation, do you?”

“What else am I good for?” Peepers muttered.

“You’re joking, right, Peeps?” Hater asked, almost choking on a snort.

Peepers didn’t reply. He curled into a tight ball and stared sullenly at the opposite wall.

Hater stopped laughing. “Peepers?”

Peepers blinked through a film of tears. He refused to answer. _That’s it, rub it in!_

“Hey, Peepers, look at me,” Hater said, very gently. “Look, at me, buddy.”

Peepers refused to move, even as bony fingers brushed the small of his back. Hater rolled him over. Peepers stared miserably into the face he loved so much. Hater furrowed his brow. “Hey, what’s with the waterworks, buddy?”

Throat too tight to speak, Peepers clung to his man’s neck. Hater pulled him into a powerful bear hug. “You really think I don’t know how weak I am?” Peepers asked hollowly. “All I’ve got is brainpower. That’s all I’m worth.”

Without a word, Hater pressed his forehead lightly to Peepers’ eyelid, so they were eye to eye. The warmth in his expression made the Watchdog’s stomach flutter. A massive hand covered his, and Peepers wound his fingers with Hater’s, holding tight to the bony knuckles.

Blinking hard, Peepers rubbed Hater’s cheekbone. Hater redoubled his grip on Peepers’ back. “You’re a lot of things, Peepers. But you’re _not weak_ ,” he said firmly.

Peepers scrubbed roughly at his eye. “Then what am I?”

Hater brushed a tear from Peepers’ eye. “What are you?” his voice dropped to a gentle growl. “Peepers, you’re in charge of the Watchdogs, you’re my best friend, and not because you’re brainy. Baby boy, you’re the rock, my foundation. The Watchdogs listen to you because you’re the stable, competent leader. Do you think too much? Yeah,” he admitted, and Peepers laughed, in spite of himself.

Hater butted him lightly and went on. “But, Peepers, we _need_ you because you overthink. Somebody needs to be the arrow that points us down the right path. And that’s you, baby boy. Who else is gonna strategize and plan, or keep those troops on their toes? It’s you, baby boy. Always has been. Brute strength only counts for so much. It’s not how much you think, it’s why do it. Because you care.”

Peepers blinked hard through the tide of tears clouding his vision. Hater smiled at him, his face full of love. Fingers still entwined, Peepers scuttled across to him, curling up on Hater's broad chest. Hater gave him a light squeeze. “Eyes on the prize, remember? I’m off chasing Wander, and you’re the one who kept on going. You never gave up.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Peepers sniffled. “I wasn’t about to let that furry spoon get in the way.”

“You never would,” Hater agreed. “And even when I got…distracted, you didn’t pack up or turn tail. You stayed right at my side.”

Peepers scrubbed at his eye again. “It wasn’t easy,” he admitted, “but I knew you’d come around. I never stopped believing that. I knew you’d stop obsessing over Wander and get back on track. Eventually, you’d snap out of it. I love you too much to just give up on you. We stick together, no matter what,” he said, very quietly and nuzzled Hater under the jaw.

“And you made that choice with your heart, not with your head,” Hater chuckled, gently poking him in the chest.

“Wasn’t a hard choice to make,” Peepers said simply. “I love you.” 

“Peepers, you balance my crazy and keep the Skullship on an even keel. I don’t know how you put with me and those kooky Watchdogs. But you do it, and you do it well. You’re dependable, straightforward, and really, really cute,” Hater murmured, kissing him.

Peepers went pink. “You’re so much more than your smarts, buddy,” Hater continued in a gentler voice. “Don’t forget that, baby boy. Boyfriend first, brainiac second.”

“Boyfriend first,” Peepers agreed, and smiled.

Hater nuzzled him gently, growling affectionately. “There’s my boy.”

Peepers giggled. “Now who’s looking for an excuse to cuddle?” 

Growling playfully, Hater smothered him in kisses. “Still think you’re just the smarts in this operation?" he asked jokingly.

"Shut up," Peepers purred, and Hater huffed triumphantly.

They settled down under the blanket. Hater tucked the edge more securely under the Watchdog's back. "Sweet dreams, Peepers," he said.

Stifling a yawn, Peepers snuggled against him. "Night, Hatey. Sweet dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

A crisp, cold breeze snuck under the van door, making Peepers shiver. He burrowed deeper under the comforter. Another puff of chilly wind blew around his ankles, this time bringing a swirl of snowflakes.  _I told him to shut the door!_

Hater was flat on his back, snoring loudly. No chance of waking him up. Grumbling, Peepers wriggled out of his cozy cocoon and slammed the back door, locking out the cold air. His bare foot sank in a pile of snow. Peepers leapt back.  _Cold! Way, way too cold!_

Goosebumps erupted up his arms. Peepers dove back under the comforter, pulling it over his eye. No use.  _It’s so Grop-darn cold!_

Hater hadn’t moved. Peepers pressed close to him, listening to his reassuring snores. The skeleton gave off waves of heat, even while asleep. His familiar warmth eased Peepers’ shivering.

Peepers curled against Hater’s side, resting a hand on his ribcage. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Don’t be so sappy, Peeps. It’s too early,” Hater grumbled. Without opening his eyes, he wrapped an arm around Peepers, pulling him close.

Peepers smiled. “Good morning to you, too,” he said sarcastically.

“Cold, baby boy?” Hater asked sleepily.

“Sorry, Hater,” Peepers said. And he meant it. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Hater ruffled Peepers’ eye. “Eh, no biggie. Come on, cuddles.”

Peepers scrambled gratefully into Hater’s open arms. His massive gloves radiated a wonderfully soft warmth that heated Peepers up from the inside out. He giggled, and Hater held him closer. “Stop squirming and go back to sleep,” Hater grunted.

"Shut the door next time," Peepers retorted, but gently. Sighing, he nestled across Hater's broad chest.

"Had to rescue the marshmallows," Hater said sleepily. "It's cold out there."

"Wow, is it really?" Peepers said sarcastically. "I had no idea!"

"Funny," Hater grunted. "Nobody likes hard, frozen 'mellows, Peeps."

"No, that's true," Peepers admitted. He broke off to yawn. "Frozen food isn't very good. How's this? You remember to shut the door when you get out, and I'll make you a hot breakfast. How's that sound, sweetie?"

"I'm still tired," Hater whined.

Peepers rolled his eye. "Fine, a hot lunch."

"You've got yourself a deal," Hater grunted in agreement. "See you in a few hours."

"Night, big guy," Peepers said around another yawn.

Hater didn't reply. He was already snoring.


End file.
